Alchemy Bag
The Alchemy Bag is very much like a portable Alchemical Chest that can be carried around in the inventory. All inventories are tied to the player. Usage The Alchemy Bag, like the Alchemical Chest, has 104 item slots. Multiple bags can be held in a player's inventory at the same time. If they are the same color, they will always open to the same inventory. Using different colored bags allows for unique inventories linked to their color. You can also put an alchemy bag inside another one of a different color for another seperate inventory. For example, you could put an orange alchemy bag inside a white one, take the orange one out, and access the orange bag's inventory. As you can see in the picture to the right you can have 15 different colors from light purple to red. Server Operators can use an ingame command (OpenAlc player Color) to see inside Alchemy bags. Usage With EE Power Items There are a number of special items in the Equivalent Exchange mod that can be used while inside an Alchemy Bag. Once placed inside the bag, they will automatically turn on. Black Hole Band Pulls all items within 7 blocks into the bag. Gem of Eternal Density Condenses items inside the bag to higher level items. Talisman of Repair Repairs all items in the bag at a rate of one damage point per second. Void Ring Combines the effects of the Black Hole band and the Gem of Eternal Density. Alchemy Bag v.s. Ender Pouch See Ender Pouch Recipe | Warning! Placing an Alchemy Bag within itself will result in loosing the bag, the items inside won't be lost. To recover the bag you must either make a new one, dye an Alchemy Bag to the same color then withdraw it and revert the color to the one you had before or you can borrow someones Alchemy Bag in SMP. As a Crafting Material This recipe is technically more efficient, as it only uses one piece of dye. Video Tutorial ygxlRcWrdT0 Bugs *When used with a Black Hole Band, it will still pull in items when full. Those items will then just disappear. *Also, when combined with a Black Hole Band, there is a bug that sometimes duplicates the items that get pulled in. So it might occur that you gain double the amount of items. *It is possible to place an Alchemy Bag within itself, resorting in an inability to access the items until you have created another one. *Sometimes when lag on a multiplayer server happens all the items disappear Notes If you want to make a colored bag, it is more efficient to make a white one, then put it in the crafting grid with the dye. This only saves a small bit of EMC, but is smart if you are scarce of a dye and do not have an Energy Condenser. If you have enough resources, it can be smart to make 2 of each one you use, so that you can get to what you have in it if you accidentally put the bag inside itself while moving things from your inventory to the bag. A practical use for this bag is storing items, as they will be safe if you die. Many people will put tools into the bag to avoid making a long journey back to their base. If you play online then switch to offline, your inventories will disappear. (or vice versa) check this post originally from JonJon1234 disappearing inventories : It's the way Alchemy bag inventories are handled, to make it SMP compatible. It's the same in the Server, I have files called "bag_jonjon1234" "bag_piesofthesky" etc. If I was to join a server, once in "offline" player (Steve skin, name being "Player") it would save the inventory and bag under "Player", however, then joining as "Jonjon1234" would think I was a new player, giving me new bags and a new inventory... It's just the way the bags and players are handled. It's the same as Vanilla. : About EnderPouches. They are linked via colours. : Temperary solution is to go into your saves folder -> world -> data -> bag_player to bag_NAME or to bag_NAME to bag_PLAYER. This would save the bag's inventory for both players. Apart from that, not much can be done. : EDIT: Or copy then rename... jonjon1234, Nov 19, 2012 Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Power Items